Profundo Vazio
by Crica
Summary: Mas logo aquele breve movimento se desfez e a inexpressividade tomou conta do rosto do rapaz, mais uma vez. Um profundo e escuro vazio assolava sua alma."


PROFUNDO VAZIO

***

_**Mais um daqueles 5 minutos de delírio da crise de abstinência dos intermináveis hiatos. **_

_*******_

_**Imediatamente após a morte de Dean Winchester ( epi 3.16 )**_

***

_ Sam... Garoto, precisamos sair daqui.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, Bobby, me deixa em paz.

_ Filho, precisamos tirar seu irmão deste lugar antes que a polícia chegue. – Bobby aproximou-se do mais jovem dos Winchester e tocou-lhe o ombro direito _ Vamos lá, Sam, eu te ajudo.

_Não! – os olhos de Samuel se desviaram, por um breve momento, dos de seu irmão _ Não...

_Sam, presta atenção. Como poderemos explicar aos tiras toda essa desgraça e o estado do corpo do Dean? – o olhar do velho caçador suplicava _ Por favor...

_ Você está... certo... está certo, Bobby.- o rapaz afastou as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão _ Precisamos tirar o Dean daqui.

_ Isso mesmo. Vamos lá, deixe-me ajudá-lo com ele.

_ Não precisa. Eu mesmo o carrego.

_Não seja tolo, menino. Vou ajudá-lo.

_ Bobby, por favor, eu tenho que fazer isso... Ele me carregou a vida inteira, desde o dia em que nossa mãe foi morta e agora... agora, se eu não puder carregá-lo para fora daqui... o que mais poderei...o que poderei fazer pelo meu irmão ? Eu devo isso a ele.

_ Está bem, garoto. Está certo. Vou trazer o carro para frente da casa.

Enquanto Bobby saiu apressado para estacionar o Impala diante da entrada da casa, Sam reuniu todas as suas forças para erguer o peso morto de seu irmão. Ergueu-o em seus próprios braços e caminhou com alguma dificuldade em direção à saída. A visão embaçada pela dor não facilitava muito as coisas. Seu senso de direção estava bastante prejudicado pela comoção e, por duas ou três vezes, cambaleou, buscando apoio junto à parede. Um rastro de sangue se formou da sala até a calçada.

Na rua, Bobby o aguardava com a porta do automóvel aberta e um cobertor nas mãos.

Sam aproximou-se e deitou, cuidadosamente, Dean no banco traseiro; tocou, com as pontas dos dedos, as pálpebras de seu irmão, fechando-lhe os olhos.

_ Sam... Temos que ir...

_ Eu sei, Bobby... – Por mais que quisesse conter-se, era impossível não derramar aquelas lágrimas _ Eu... sei... – Sam cobriu o corpo do irmão com o cobertor e arrastou-se para fora do espaço entre os bancos do carro.

O homem mais velho fechou a porta traseira e abriu a do carona, apoiando o companheiro.

Ainda do lado de fora, os olhos de Sam se detiveram no cadáver coberto no banco de trás. Ele sabia quem estava ali, mas queria, do fundo do coração, das profundezas de sua alma, que pudesse levantar aquele amontoado de tecido e não ver a figura de seu irmão.

Bobby bateu, com carinho, nas costas do jovem, tentando controlar a própria emoção. Ele sabia que dias obscuros estavam ainda por vir. Tinha testemunhado o sofrimento de Dean quando da morte de Sam e não sabia se estava preparado para, novamente, vigiar a dor de um dos seus garotos. Não estava preparado sequer para gerenciar a sua própria dor.

Os caçadores cortaram a madrugada em alta velocidade pondo o máximo possível de distância entre eles e a cena grotesca daquela pacata rua suburbana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

O sol ainda não havia nascido quando o Chevy saiu da estrada principal e seguiu por um caminho de terra batida até uma velha cabana abandonada.

_ Chegamos. – Bobby empurrou o boné surrado para trás. _ Vou verificar se está tudo bem. – observou o rosto impassível do rapaz ao seu lado _ Sam? Está me ouvindo ?

_ Estou ouvindo, Bobby.

_ Certo. Espere um momento aqui, está bem? Não demoro.

Samuel não tinha a intenção de ir a lugar algum. Na realidade, desejava estar morto. Desejava ardentemente poder abandonar tudo e a todos. Não ter mais que pensar ou se preocupar com o que quer que fosse. Moveu lentamente a cabeça, girando-a para esquerda e, com o canto do olhos, viu o cobertor cinza no banco de trás e as manchas vermelho-escuro do sangue coagulado. Sentiu o estômago revirar e tornou a encarar o caminho à sua frente. Era assim que seu coração estava: Perdido Desolado. Completamente afogado num poço de mágoa.

_ Não há ninguém nas imediações.- Bobby declarou, aproximando-se da janela do automóvel_ Podemos sair e cuidar do seu irmão agora. – destrancou a porta do carona e aguardou, pacientemente que o caçula dos Winchester saísse.

Novamente, Sam recusou a ajuda do amigo para retirar o corpo de Dean do banco traseiro. O rapaz jamais permitiria que qualquer outra pessoa o tocasse. Esse era o seu trabalho agora. Cuidar do que restara de seu irmão mais velho.

O velho caçador adiantou-se em abrir a porta da pequena cabana desabitada no meio do nada e aguardou, em silêncio, que o jovem passasse por ela com o fardo que tinha nos braços. Observou-o deitar o corpo sem vida sobre a mesa de madeira e descobri-lo, revelando o tom pálido azulado da pele que contrastava com a vermelhidão escurecida dos inúmeros ferimentos.

_ Sam... Creio que está na hora, garoto. – Bobby tinha cuidado e ternura na voz _ Vou preparar a fogueira.

_ Não.

_ Como ? – o homem deteve-se diante da declaração do outro.

_ Eu não vou cremá-lo. – o rapaz foi conciso.

_ Mas Sam...

_ Eu já disse. – Começou a limpar os ferimentos com uma toalha que tirou da mochila embebida em água. _ Ninguém vai fazer fogueira nenhuma.

_ O que você está fazendo, menino ? – A voz do caçador estava embargada e seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

_ Estou cuidando do meu irmão, só isso. – Sam continuava a limpeza, cuidadosamente, como se temesse provocar alguma dor.

_ Sam, não era isso que Dean ia querer. Você sabe.

_ Eu não estou nem aí, Bobby. – Retirando as roupas estraçalhadas e ensanguentadas do cadáver.

_ Presta atenção, Sammy...

_ Não me chame assim. – Sam olhou de maneira fria para o mais velho _ Ninguém pode me chamar assim a não ser ele.

_Está certo, me perdoe.

_ Estou terminando aqui... e... se você quiser...- finalmente voltou os olhos para baixo _ Pode me ajudar a cavar uma sepultura.

_ Mas por quê ? Garoto, você sabe... a maneira como Dean morreu... o certo seria ... Por que isso de enterrá-lo ?

_ Porque, Bobby, ele vai precisar de um corpo quando eu o trouxer de volta.

_ Sam, pelo amor de Deus...Você sabe...

_Não me importa o que todos digam. Não me interessa. – Retirou o colar do pescoço de Dean, limpou-o com a toalha úmida e colocou-o no seu próprio, pondo-o para dentro da camisa. _ Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

_Está bem, Sam. Que seja... – Bobby aproximou-se e passou a ajudar o jovem nos preparativos para o sepultamento. _ Vamos fazer como você quer.

_ Obrigado.

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ao entardecer daquele mesmo dia, alguns metros adiante da velha casa, a sepultura de Dean Winchester estava pronta e, ao lado dela, um caixão improvisado pelas mãos hábeis de Bobby, guardava seus restos mortais.

Os dois caçadores baixaram a urna à cova e, antes de derramarem a terra por cima, Bobby aproximou-se de Sam e entregou-lhe um pequeno livro. O rapaz recusou-o com um olhar que foi imediatamente entendido pelo mais velho.

_ Hoje entregamos o seu corpo de volta à terra, Dean e rogamos a Deus que tenha piedade da sua alma.- a voz do velho caçador quase não saía.

_Tenha paciência, meu irmão. Eu não vou desistir, está me ouvindo? Eu não vou desistir e o trarei de volta logo. –os lábios de Samuel tremiam em sua voz rouca, sofrida, quase que afogada pelo pranto. _ Seja forte, Dean.

Bobby lutava contra si mesmo, na esperança de achar uma solução para o insolúvel. De poder desfazer o que estava feito. Queria, desesperadamente acreditar nas palavras daquele rapaz, mas o que via nos olhos dele era mais do que mágoa, mais do que a dor de perder a única pessoa que lhe restava. Era ódio. Uma ira tão profunda que chegava a assustar. E, a cada pá de terra que deixava cair sobre o caixão, mais distante ficava a possibilidade de acordar daquele pesadelo.

O sol já havia desaparecido completamente quando os dois homens terminaram de cobrir o buraco no chão.

Sam apanhou dois pedaços de galho ressecado e atou-os, com uma corda fina, em forma de cruz. Fincou-a sobre o terreno revolvido e permaneceu ali, por muito tempo ainda, com os olhos fixos em suas mãos cravadas na terra.

Por diversas vezes Bobby tentou convencê-lo a deixar o local ou passar para dentro da cabana, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Não havia prece ou discurso capaz de demover o rapaz da decisão de ficar ali e esperar. Esperar pelo quê? Simplesmente esperar. Talvez, esperar que, com o amanhecer as coisas pudessem melhorar... Talvez, quem sabe, que um raio caísse do céu sobre a sua cabeça e pusesse fim à sua dor... Que, com alguma sorte, seu coração explodisse por todo aquele sofrimento e parasse de bater... Qualquer coisa era melhor do que a certeza de que nunca mais veria seu irmão novamente. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquele sentimento de culpa que o devorava. Afinal, era sua culpa. Toda aquela desgraça era culpa sua. Disso, não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Dean estava morto porque ele vivia. Seu irmão foi condenado à danação para pagar pela sua vida. E isso, Sam não poderia esquecer. Nunca.

Quando o sol nasceu, Samuel ainda estava ajoelhado diante da cova do irmão, com as mãos empoeiradas, segurando um punhado de terra em cada uma. Os olhos injetados e um par de olheiras profundas, que os tornavam ainda mais miúdos e apertados. Bobby aproximou-se por trás e golpeou a cabeça do rapaz com a coronha de seu revólver.

_ Desculpe-me, filho, mas eu preciso tirar você daqui antes que faça alguma besteira. – amarrou as mãos de Sam para trás e, num esforço movido pelo amor paternal, ergueu o corpo inconsciente do rapaz, pondo-o sobre o ombro e carregando-o para o Chevy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bobby dirigiu horas a fio em alta velocidade até entrarem pelos portões do ferro-velho. Finalmente estavam em casa. Ali, talvez ele pudesse controlar e vigiar melhor a Sam. Ali estariam seguros até que pudessem esfriar a cabeça e decidir o que fazer. Que passo dar a seguir. Ambos precisavam descansar. Ambos estavam literalmente esgotados e abatidos. Ele, Bobby, havia prometido a Dean cuidar de Sam. Definitivamente não fazia parte de seus planos falhar na última promessa que fizera a seu tão querido amigo. Agora este era o seu papel e o cumpriria a qualquer custo.

Desde que despertara, no meio do caminho, o jovem Winchester não havia proferido uma palavra sequer. Manteve o olhar no horizonte pela janela lateral. Não moveu um músculo. Não derramou um a lágrima. Era como se apenas uma casca estivesse amarrada ao lado do motorista.

_ Pronto. Estamos em casa. – observou a expressão vazia do outro. _ Acho que se eu o desamarrar agora, não tentará fugir ou coisa assim, não é ? – não houve resposta _ Está certo. Eu também não ia querer falar comigo depois de ter te acertado a cabeça. Sinto muito.

Bobby saiu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a outra porta, deixando o caminho livre. Sam pôs as pernas para fora e saiu, apertando os olhos devido à claridade intensa. Encarou o outro por um segundo e virou-se, erguendo, ligeiramente, os pulsos para ser solto. O caçador tirou um canivete do bolso da calça e cortou as cordas.

_ Me desculpe, Sam, mas era necessário...

Samuel não respondeu. Olhou o céu azul, inspirou profundamente e seguiu o mais velho sem dizer palavra.

Sam seguiu diretamente para o quarto que ele e o irmão costumavam ocupar quando ficavam com Bobby. Parou diante da porta e girou a maçaneta devagar. Tudo lhe parecia muito lento, muito difícil. Qualquer movimento era extremamente cansativo. Todo pensamento, dolorido. Passou pela porta e parou diante das duas camas desforradas. Sentiu o peito doer profundamente. Dean não estava ali. Sentou-se sobre uma das camas e permaneceu imóvel: os braços pousados sobre as pernas, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados, a cabeça caída e os olhos presos a um ponto qualquer do assoalho desgastado.

Bobby seguiu o jovem Samuel, em silêncio. Observava cada movimento. Queria acreditar que, com o tempo, Sam pudesse superar todo aquele sofrimento, porque só o tempo pode curar todas as feridas, não é?

Não. Provavelmente, eles jamais poderiam esquecer o que haviam vivido e testemunhado nos últimos tempos.

Derrota. Era esse o sentimento que enchia o coração do caçador. Ele, assim como Sam, sentia-se um fracassado. Todos os seus esforços não foram capazes de salvar Dean e, apesar das promessas que fizera, duvidava que poderia salvar Sam também. Deixou lençóis e travesseiros sobre a cama vazia.

_ Se você precisar de alguma coisa, estarei lá embaixo. – puxou o ar com alguma dificuldade _ É só chamar, certo?

Sam não respondeu. Ele sequer ouviu o que disse o velho amigo. Estava perdido em algum lugar no tempo. Um lugar qualquer onde suas lembranças o remetiam a momentos mais felizes. Esboçou um sorriso porque, em algum canto de sua mente, podia ouvir claramente a gargalhada do irmão mais velho. Mas logo aquele breve movimento se desfez e a inexpressividade tomou conta do rosto do rapaz, mais uma vez. Um profundo e escuro vazio assolava sua alma.

" Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, vou te trazer de volta, de onde quer que você esteja. Eu juro, Dean."

***

**N/A: Depois disso, todo mundo já sabe o que aconteceu. **

**Desculpem-me pelo momento dark, mas isso estava entalado e precisava ser escrito. Não necessariamente divulgado, mas já que escrevi... Digam aí se valeu a pena.**


End file.
